


First Date with Akaashi

by Sn0wF0x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Yagami Yato Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sn0wF0x/pseuds/Sn0wF0x
Summary: After your spicy video call with Akaashi, you two go on a equally spicy date together. It starts in the caffee and ends up in his place.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 11





	First Date with Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Rainclouds & Blossoms.." A Akaashi Keiji x Listener ASMR 18+ Ver](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724695) by Yagami Yato. 



> VERY IMPORTANT: this is a little story that I wrote after watching Yagami Yato's video titled “Rainclouds and blossoms”. If you haven't seen that video yet, please, PLEASE, go see it so that you have a context of the story and you give the original creator some credit.  
> I really enjoyed her video and wanted some type of closure to that narration that's why I wrote this. The original plot and nicknames are Yagami Yato's so I take no credit for it. I repeat, I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR IT.  
> P.S. English is not my native language so there might be some errors.  
> Thank you.

You and Akaashi stayed till 5am talking on the phone. If it was up to him you guys would have stayed longer but, eventually, your eyelids started to grow heavy and you ended up falling asleep.  
When Akaashi noticed that, he didn't hang up right away. Instead, he quietly observed your sleeping face mentally thanking you for positioning the phone in such a way that allowed him to have a privileged view of your facial features.  
“Your so beautiful” he lovingly murmured.  
After five minutes of just silently gazing at you, he kissed your image on his phone screen then finally hung up.

You woke up with the sound of your alarm ringing. It was 11am. You normally wake up earlier but since it's Saturday your alarm is programed to set off a little later.  
You stretched under the covers feeling like you just had one of the best night's sleep of your life but immediately froze.  
'Akaashi!' you whispered.  
You bolted up and searched for you phone.  
'I can't believe I fell asleep' You angrily said to yourself.  
Your phone had a message notification on the screen. It was from Akaashi:

«Your sleeping face is as beautiful as your awoken one. I wanted to stare at it all night but I don't think that's appropriate. Instead, I'll just imagine that that soft smile on your lips is because of a pleasant dream you're having of me.  
I know I said to meet at seven but I don't think I can wait that longer so, if it's ok with you, meet me at 4pm at the Les Grands Arbres caffee. I think it's an adequate place to meet my blossom even thought I know you'll be the most beautiful flower there. I can't wait to see you».

You put the phone down and covered your smiling face with both your hands. You were so happy it was almost painful. Akaashi was too sweet to be true. You knew that things were progressing abnormally quickly but you couldn't help it. It just felt right. Like you were destined to meet each other.

You got up and headed to the bathroom. You wanted to look your best for him so a clean, smooth and fragrant body was a priority. You did everything you could possibly do to make yourself perfect. You fixed your hair, did your nails and put on makeup. By the time you exit the bathroom it was already 1.30pm. Luckily you lived alone and could take all the time you needed.  
You then went towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. You weren't in the mood for cooking so you just grabbed your favorite snacks and some leftovers from yesterday's dinner.  
It was 3pm when you finished getting dressed. Choosing clothes was a difficult process but you managed to put together a cute rainy day outfit.  
The caffee wasn't that far from your house so thirty minutes were more than enough to get there. You organized some things, took a final look at the mirror, grabbed an umbrella and left your apartment.

You decided to walk there even though it was slightly raining. Cloudy days always had been your favorite but after yesterday they had a whole different meaning to you.  
You arrived at your destination a little before 4pm. You took a deep breath and started walking up the stairs. You were both nervous and excited.  
The place was truly beautiful. The greenery, the colors and the smell created an ambiance that pleased all senses. There weren't a lot of people there which made the place even more appealing.  
When you reached the last floor you spotted Akaashi in a cozy table in a corner looking at the laptop in front of him. You started walking in his direction and his face immediately bolted up.  
“Blossom” He said with the biggest smile on his face.  
You blushed and smiled back and by the time you reached him he was already on his feet and pulling you closer for a hug.  
Your body heat up as you felt his arms around you. You unconsciously nuzzled your face on his chest and he squeezed you tighter.  
“How good it feels to finally be able to hold you like this” He said with a soft raspy voice.  
“Mhm, I feel happy too” you shyly said as you took in the pleasant scent of his body.  
He pulled away but kept a hand on your waist. The other gently caressed your cheek.  
“To be able to touch you, I'm so glad. Your so beautiful” He said with the most lovingly eyes you've ever seen in your life.  
You stared back at him feeling your face grow red. His eyes wandered to your mouth and his thumb brushed against your lower lip.  
“Can I.....kiss you?” he asked with some hesitation.  
You looked deep into his eyes and nodded. It was only the two of you on that floor and you too were craving his touch.  
He smiled then gently pressed his lips against yours while pulling you closer. What started with a soft lovingly kiss quickly progressed to an intense passionate one. You felt your body tremble as his hand grasped your lower waist and his tongue fondled yours. Unwittingly you let out a soft moan and he stopped. He pulled away and looked at you. You were both slightly gasping for air.  
“I'm sorry blossom, I didn't mean to go that far” he said somewhat apologetic.  
You shook your head as a sign that it was okay.  
“I... don't mind” you said trying to regain your posture.  
He once again caressed your cheek and you leaned in to his fingers closing your eyes.  
He softly inhaled and turned around reaching for something in his seat.  
“I got you these” He said holding up a bouquet of flowers. “They are my favorite and... the ones that remind me of you”.  
You looked at the pink and white plumerias in front of you and your heart exploded of happiness.  
“They're beautiful” You said raising them to your face and breathing in their scent.  
“Not as beautiful as you” Akaashi remarked as he leaned in and peeked your lips.  
You looked back at him somewhat surprised.  
“I'm sorry, I-I just can't seem to control myself around you. You're so...so...gorgeous” He took your hand and placed kiss on top of it.  
“Come” he said as he pulled you towards the table “Let's order something to drink”.

You both sat down and looked at the menu together. You decided to just get a cup of white tea while Akaashi ordered some coffee. After the waiter brought your order you were all alone again.  
You took a sip of your tea then started fumbling with the bouquet next to you.  
“I'm really glad you liked them” Akaashi said “The floweriest downstairs had a lot of beautiful arrangements but every time I thought of you, plumerias just came to my mind. Delicate, charming, cute, sweet... just like you”.  
You smiled. You never thought such a perfect man would appear in your life.  
“Of course, I had somewhat of.. uh.. difficult time explaining the floweriest what type of plant it was since I couldn't remember its name but...uh...we eventually got there”.  
He laughed and you laughed along with him. 

The both of you had a pleasant afternoon in each other's company. You joked, played, flirted and even helped Akaashi with the writing of his book. The date was going pretty smooth and you were genuinely having a good time.  
Suddenly Akaashi got all serious and grasped your hand.  
“Say blossom, can I assume you're truly mine?”  
You blinked and looked at him confused.  
“Ugh, I mean... don't take this the wrong way it's just... it all happened so fast and we mostly only talked on the phone and yet, a lot happened. It just seems so...unreal”  
Akaashi had a concerning look as he said that. You looked down at the table and bit your lip.  
“Blossom, what I'm trying to say is..... are you.... alright with this? Are you alright...with me?”  
You took a deep breath and looked up at his expectant face.  
“I wasn't lying when I said that I feel in love at first sight Akaashi. I..I... really want to be with you and” You took another deep breath “if your having second thoughts, I understand. Its barely been a day and this type of commitment is something that shouldn't be rushed but... so just you know, I can no longer imagine my life without you”.  
You paused and looked down at your fumbling fingers. You didn't knew why but you felt like crying. Suddenly, Akaashi's arms were wrapped around you in a tight embrace. You couldn't help but let out a small gasp.  
“Oh blossom” Akaashi began “you don't know how happy that makes me feel. I was so scared that you weren't feeling the same as me. I was concerned that you might think we were going to quick and eventually leave. I don't want you to leave. Since yesterday you're all I can think about. I want to know you better, I want to hold you tighter, I want to touch you, I want to.... kiss you”  
Akaashi leaned closer and kissed your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
The temperature of your bodies started to rise as you felt the kiss deepen. His hands were know squeezing your buttocks and his lips were devouring yours. You could feel a bulge in his pants. He pulled away and started kissing your neck. A pleasurable moan escaped your throat.  
Akaashi stopped mid through and looked at your panting face.  
“Say darling, can we leave? I..won't be able to control myself any longer. I want to touch you.... more” He had a lustful look on his face.  
You felt butterflies in your stomach. You wanted to touch him too so you nodded at his request.  
He got up and went to pay for your drinks. When he got back, you both grabbed your things and exit the caffee. He was holding your hand the entire time.

Akaashi lead you to his car and opened the door for you.  
“Is it alright if we go to my place? It's only fifteen minutes from here”  
You nodded. You were feeling shy again.  
He got on and begin to drive. Half way trough, Akaashi grabbed your hand.  
“I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, blossom. I... don't usually act like this. It's so out of my character, actually. But, when am with you I just....you have an affect on me that is almost intoxicating. In a good way, I mean!”  
You laughed at his sudden panic and he laughed too but, somewhat, in relief.  
“I was so drawn to you when I first saw you. That's way I put my social anxiety aside and engaged in conversation. I wanted to be close to you. I wanted.... ah frick” Akaashi let go of your hand and momentarily covered his face with his. “You must think I'm some kind of pervert...but I'm not! I swear. I only have these kind of feelings when I'm with you”  
You looked at his panicky yet cute face and smiled. A certain boldness grew inside of you.  
“I don't mind if your a pervert Akaashi” you said as you took back his hand “as long as you're a pervert just for me”. You licked his index finger then shoved it inside your mouth caressing it with your tongue. Your eyes were closed as you did that.  
Akaashi sharply gasped.  
“Ah~ blossom....” He said with a tremble voice.  
His entire face grew red and he was using all his might to focus on driving.  
You continued to tease him like that till you reached the parking lot of his apartment building. After he was done parking, he pushed his seat back and pulled you closer making you sit on top of him.  
“You're a very naughty girl, blossom”  
He immediately grabbed your behind and kissed your lips. You could feel the bump between his legs grow bigger as it brushed against your lower belly.  
His hands went under your top and roamed your torso stopping at your breasts. You let out a moan and Akaashi mischievously smiled. He started playing with your nipples while kissing your neck.  
“This is payback, darling” he whispered in your ear.  
You felt an urge building up between your legs.  
“Akaashi, I ah~ want you ah~ so bad”.  
Words were struggling to come out of your mouth. Tension was overpowering your body.  
Akaashi kissed your lips one last time then unlocked the doors.  
“Let's get out of here, baby. I want to properly take care of you”.  
You took a deep breath and got out of the car.

The elevator ride to his apartment floor was full of sexual tension between you two. You were holding hands but couldn't do anything else since there were other people around.  
When you finally entered his place, Akaashi immediately picked you up and pinned you against the wall.  
“Finally” He said with desire in his eyes.  
His lips automatically went for yours and his hands squeezed tight your back. You could feel the butterflies from earlier re-appear. He carried you to the bedroom and layed you on the bed.  
He took of your coat and top clothing and started nibbling on your ear, slowly descending to your neck and then chest. He took of your bra and started playing with your breasts using his fingers and tongue.  
You let out a soft moan.  
“You're so beautiful, my love. I want to hear you more” he said as he proceed to take off the rest of your clothes and kiss the entirety of your body.  
His touch felt so good and you were boiling with desire but you wanted more so you turned around and sat on top of his tights. You started kissing and licking his skin as you removed each piece of clothing from his body. His moans were soft in the beginning but slowly started to rise as you reached his crotch.  
The bulge in his boxers was really big now and you could see a wet stain from the pre cum.  
You wanted to hear more of the moans like the ones from yesterday's phone call so you removed his underwear and started teasing and kissing the area around his manhood.  
“Ah~ blossom... you're driving me ah~ mad” his voice was low and filled with need.  
You smiled at the state you managed to put him in and decided it was finally time to ease some of his agony.  
You grabbed his cock, took a long lick at it then shoved it entirely inside your mouth.  
“AH~~” Akaashi moaned as he grasped the bed sheets on the side.  
You eased his dick out of your mouth and started moving your head using your hand to caress the rest of the area. You couldn't go all the way down like you did the first time but you still managed to keep a decent pace in your movements. Only when his moans loosed intensity, would you take a deep breath and forced his cock all the way down your throat again, making him grunt in pleasure.

After a couple of minutes you started to feel Akaashi's manhood twitch.  
“Ah~ b-blossom..i don't think ah~ I c-can hold it any longer” Akaashi stutter.  
Before you had any time to gesture that it was okay, he quickly grabbed your head and your mouth was promptly filled with his creamy juice.  
You sat back up on your knees and swallowed the content inside your mouth. You looked at Akaashi's flustered face and provocatively wiped your lip with your thumb.  
He breathed in a couple of times, not breaking eye contact with you once, then pulled you to him and fiercely kissed your lips.  
“Your turn, naughty girl” he said as he layed you back on the bed and proceed to trail kisses from your neck to your inner thighs. “You're so soft and... tasty. I just wanna... ”  
Before he could finish his sentence, his mouth was already sucking on your most sensitive area. His tongue caressing every part of your clitoris. His hands grabbing tight your thighs. He knew what he was doing and he was doing it good.  
You tilted your head backwards, touching your hair and moaning in pleasure. An intense need started building up inside of you.  
“Akaashi ah~I....want you” you managed to verbalize.  
“I want you too, baby. So bad...”  
You turned and looked at him. He was hovering over you. His dick was hard again. His eyes, lustful. He gave you a passionate kiss and shoved it inside of you.  
You let out a loud moan and he grunted. He started thrusting into you giving attention to your breasts while doing so. Your body and mind were being overtaken by pleasure. You never felt like this before.  
“You're so tight, blossom. Ah~ your body.... It's making me addicted” Akaashi said between moans.  
You could feel the climax approaching so you pulled him closer and clawed his back. He thrusted your harder and you both came at the same time.

Akaashi layed on top of you breathing heavily. You caressed his head while still feeling the pleasurable sensation roam through your body.  
After a while he looked back up and smiled at you.  
“Baby?” he said as he began kissing you on the cheek and forehead.  
You were still patting with your eyes closed as he did that. When you finally opened them he was laying on the side with his hand supporting his head.  
“Hi” he said with a mischievous smile.  
You felt embarrassed so you nuzzled against his chest and hid you face. He embraced you tight and laughed giving you a kiss on the head.  
“You're so cute, blossom. I love you so much”  
You paused and looked back up at him. His eyes were wide open in shock as he realized the words that just came out of his mouth.  
“I uh..well..uh..”  
“You what Akaashi?” You asked with a sweet expecting face.  
He gazed into your eyes and smiled. Relief came over him and he pulled you closer and peeked your lips.  
“I... love you y/n” he said sweetishly.  
You smiled and peeked him back.  
“I love you too, rain cloud”.


End file.
